


Supergirl might be a phase but she'll never outgrow her mother

by Someone_you_loved



Series: Supercorp-tober/December 2019 [25]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dancing, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Halloween Costumes, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone_you_loved/pseuds/Someone_you_loved
Summary: 25. SuitThe littlest Luthor-Danvers decides what she wants to be for halloween
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp-tober/December 2019 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1512017
Comments: 7
Kudos: 197





	Supergirl might be a phase but she'll never outgrow her mother

Lena ran a hand through her hair as the car weaved in and out of side streets. Green trees were scattered along the front lawns as they passed. Toys lay strewn on the grass; a bike, a basketball, a doll. The car stopped in front of a ranch style house with a swing on the porch. With a deep breath she slid out of the backseat and planted her feet firmly on the cement.

She grabbed her bag from the trunk and rolled it up the walk. Her legs were itching to get out of the suit she’d worn on her flight home. Her fingers wrapped around the cold steel door handle and turned it clockwise. With a slight push it opened and she stepped inside.

The smell of vanilla immediately enveloped her body. Lena took a deep breath as she unbuttoned her coat and hung it on the coat rack. She stepped out of her heels and laughed quietly as to herself at the sight. Her designer heels sat next to two pairs of matching converse. “Baby I’m home,” she called out.

“In the kitchen,” came an immediate reply.

She padded barefoot across the hardwood floors of the hallway towards the kitchen. The closer she got to the doorway she could hear music getting louder and louder. “Cause you make me feel like, like I’m locked out of heavennnnn,” a beautiful voice sang out.

Upon crossing the threshold Lena was greeted with one of her favorite sights. Her wife was spinning around the kitchen with a tiny little head of blonde curls in her arms. “Darling don’t make her sick.”

“We’re fine, aren’t we lex?” She directed her question to the little girl in her arms.

A giggle rang out and little arms unwound from her neck and reached for Lena. “Mommy!”

She couldn’t help herself as she reached her arms out and scooped her daughter up. Little arms wrapped wound around her neck and she could feel little fingers playing with her hair. “Hello my love. You looked like you were having fun.”

“Mama and I were havin a dance party!” Alexis explained.

Lena smiled and kissed her cheek, “Don’t stop your party just because I’m home now.” She set her down on the floor gently but held her little hands in her own.

The pajamas Alexis wore made her smirk and she met her wife’s eyes. “Rockin the supergirl pajamas tonight? Special occasion?” She quirked an eyebrow and was granted a deep red blush coloring her wife’s cheeks.

“She begged to wear them with no coaxing from me.”

“Supergirl’s the best mommy! I wanna wear a suit just like her for Halloween!”

Lena laughed and twirled her daughter around, “Ok baby. You can be Supergirl if you want. I’ll make you a suit just like she wears. How does that sound?”

“Yay! I told you mama! I told you mommy would make me one!”

She laughed as she was met with Kara blushing deeply again. She scooped their daughter up and rested her on her hip. “How about we let mommy go change and then we can put on a movie?”

“Alright mama, hurry up mommy! We’re gonna watch Duck Tales!”

With a laugh Lena turned and headed for the stairs, “Ok baby. I’ll be right back. You guys start the movie and I’ll be right down.” She climbed the stairs to their bedroom quickly. In a few steps she was pulling out pajamas. Her shirt had the House of El crest on the front and her pants were a simple navy blue. She crossed the room to the closet and pulled open the drawer specifically designed to hide Kara’s suit. Her fingers brushed against the material. It was so strong but yet still so soft. No matter how many fires she put out or aliens that slimed her, it always still smelled like Kara. She pushed it back into the drawer and closed it tightly.

“Gonna make her one with a skirt or pants?” Kara’s voice came from the doorway where she was leaning against the frame.

“Well pants of course. It was my design. Plus it’s always freezing cold on Halloween. We don’t need our daughter running around in a skirt getting sick now do we?”

“Mmm good point. She’ll look adorable either way. Do you know what it does to me when you guys wear that crest?”

Lena looked down at her chest and straightened her shirt, “This crest? Tell me darling whatever does it do to you.”

Kara groaned and crossed the room at a human speed, “Seeing her in a suit like mine is going to make me cry. Seeing you guys wear it… it just reminds me of Krypton. You’d wear it all the time on Krypton. Because it’s _our_ family crest, not just mine.” Arms wound around Lena’s waist and she leaned into the embrace of her wife.

“Well Mrs. Zor-El, I am honored to wear _our_ families crest. And I know for a fact our daughter loves wearing it as well. Just think of how she’s going to freak out when she finds out Supergirl braids her hair and sings her to sleep at night,” she said slipping her arms around Kara’s neck.

“Until she outgrows Supergirl,” she replied sadly.

“Darling she might outgrow Supergirl but she’ll never outgrow you. You’re her mom. She’ll always need you to kiss her boo-boos and hold her when she’s scared. Nobody can ever replace you and she will always need you. Supergirl might be a phase but you are not.” Lena pressed a soft kiss to her wife’s lips.

“Mommy! Mama! Come on! I wanna watch Supergirl on the tv!”

They laughed and broke apart from their embrace. “Come on love, we’ve kept her waiting long enough. Can’t stop her from watching her hero for too long.”

“She couldn’t just watch frozen like normal kids could she? I could pull off Elsa. No our daughter has to actually want to be like me,” she huffed.

“Well darling everyone always says kids want to be like their parents.” Lena tugged her hand and pulled her downstairs as designs for a little supersuit popped in her head. This year was going to be amazing, maybe she could even get Kara to put on something bearing the house of El when they walked around the neighborhood. Alex was going to get a kick out of this when she found out what Alexis wanted to be. They plopped down on the couch with their daughter crawling her way across their laps to snuggle. With the push of a button Supergirl filled their screens and Alexis sat in awe of her favorite superhero.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy my take on this! Comments and Kudos appreciated! All mistakes are my own!


End file.
